Petrie's Emergency
by RWthefan
Summary: Petrie is playing with his friends one day until...well, to make it short, here's a little lesson he learned: NEVER drink too much water before or after a meal...or overall for that matter. Beware...for there's a twist ending to make it all the more hilarious.


**The following story is a Land Before Time take on the Animaniacs short "Potty Emergency". For those who haven't seen it (but then, who hasn't?)...well, I suggest Googling it.**

**Originally, I had posted the story on the GoF in script format as a caption. Being as it wasn't really a caption, it was removed from the site by one of the admins. I was lucky enough to turn this into what it was meant to be; a short story; very quickly. Anyways, please apologize for my possible sick sense of humor (but then, it's not too sick.)**

**Alright, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Land Before Time is owned by Universal. If I owned it...well, I'd have came up with more sequel plots, let's leave it at that.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in the Great Valley. Littlefoot and his friends were at a nearby lake, playing a fun game of swimmer and splasher. For the round they were playing, Petrie was the splasher. It wasn't long, however, before Petrie ended up splashing Ducky.

"Ha! I got you good, Ducky!" exclaimed Petrie, chuckling.

Ducky sighed and said, "You goteded me alright, yep yep yep. It is your turn to be the swimmer, it is, it is."

"Okay!" said Petrie, about to dive into the water. Instead, he stood still for a few moments with a face of uncertainty. A funny feeling had started coming to him, and it wasn't a very good one, either. Suddenly, he placed both of his wings on his crotch area and started dancing side to side.

"Ooooooh!" Petrie moaned in agony, "T-t-time out! Me _reeeeeally_ have to pee! BAD!"

"You do? Okay then," said Littlefoot, "Try to find someplace safe and sound; you know, where no one can see you."

"Yeah! And if you don't," Cera butted in, "you'll probably be known as a land-wetter!"

"Cera, don't even start now!" Littlefoot snapped, giving her an angry glare. Cera flinched slightly before Littlefoot turned his attention back to Petrie and continued speaking. "Anyways...just go before you have any accidents, okay? We'll resume the game when you get back."

Petrie nodded understandingly, then began to fly off, speeding up as he flew, yet staying at a low height. Soon he was flying faster than ever before, because...well, let's face it, a nearly-full bladder can do that to you.

"Ooooooooh! Petrie about to have accident if me no can find-" Petrie started. Just then, he spotted what appeared to be a tree.

"Yes!"

Petrie flew downward, then landed near the "tree". He sighed in relief. _Just one quick pee and it be alllll over_, he thought. First checking to see if anyone was looking, he then went into his preferred urinating position; he squatted down and spread out his legs, making both of his knees point at an angle, with his hands on both knees. Just then, however, he heard a feminine voice.

"HEY!"

Petrie cowered and looked around. At first, he could spot no one, but then the "tree" _moved_! Trembling with fear, he looked up and saw a female spiketail giving him an angry glare.

"So...thought I was a tree, eh?" said the spiketail, putting her face closer and closer to Petrie's as she spoke. "Well, have I got news for you, kid! I am not, I repeat, NOT a tree! And if you dare do any of your business on my foot, why I'm gonna-"

Before she could finish speaking, Petrie had already disappeared. Keeping himself at a low height, he looked and looked for possible places to pee. Not a few minutes later, he spotted an actual tree. Sighing in relief, he flew downward until he landed. He then wandered over to the tree and went into his peeing position. Just as he was ready to empty his bladder, he heard another voice, this time a masculine one.

"Just what do you think you're trying to do?"

Petrie looked from behind him and saw Mr. Clubtail, looking shocked and a bit angry...wait, did I say "a bit"?

"Umm...hi-"

"Save it. You weren't "emptying yourself", were you?"

"Uhh...actually, me was about to, but-" Petrie was interrupted when Mr. Clubtail shoved his face into Petrie's, angrily glaring at him.

"Listen here, kid. This tree is the place for my _wonderful _storage of sweet bubbles. If you try and lay a finger on that tree, I'll see to it that you'll never step foot in this area again. Understood?"

"Uhh...yes, Mr. Clubtail!"

"Good! Now find another place to...well, you know," he concluded, and with that, he began walking to places elsewhere. As soon as he was out of sight, Petrie grabbed his crotch area with both of his wings and jumped up and down, trembling a little as well. The feeling was becoming unpleasant at this rate.

"Grrrr...how can me find place to pee _now_? *sigh* Me knew me should've listen to Mama. She say not to drink so much water after breakfast. Well...me can learn lesson from this one!"

With that in mind, Petrie took off once again, hoping to finally give himself the relief he desperately needed. However, each time he found a spot, like a tree or a bush, one of two things made him unable to relieve himself:

1. The spot was occupied.

2. Other dinosaurs would see him getting ready to squat down and would run away, screaming or saying things like "You're disgusting!", "How foolish!", or "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

It wasn't long before, after having one too many failed attempts, Petrie just couldn't take it anymore. His crotch felt as if it were about to burst at any second, and now he could barely hold it in much longer.

"Me gonna...**ME GONNA EXPLODE!"** yelled Petrie at the top of his lungs. He had to find the nearest place available, and fast! To his relief, he noticed a lake in front of him. Not even stopping to care what he was doing (or what lake he was diving into for that matter), he quickly flew downward and splashed into the water. After a couple seconds of being underwater, he floated back upward, laying on his tummy. A few moments later, something yellow formed in the water, implying that Petrie was peeing. At last, he had finally gotten the relief he needed!

As he was finishing off, he closed his eyes, smiled, gave out a heavy sigh of relief, and said to himself, "That _so much _better!"

Just then, he heard another voice.

"Hey, Petrie. We were all wondering when you were coming back. What happened?"

It was Littlefoot! Suddenly, realization struck in. Petrie was back at the lake in which they were playing swimmer and splasher! And Petrie had peed in it!

"Uhhh...h-hey, Littlefoot!" Petrie said a bit nervously. By then, the rest of his friends had appeared. When they all noticed that part of the lake was yellow, they gasped.

"Petrie! Don't tell me you did your business in _there!_" said a disappointed Littlefoot after a brief silence had passed.

Petrie, looking and feeling very embarrassed and humiliated, gulped and said, "S-sorry, but...Petrie have no choice."

"What do you mean "no choice", beakbrain?" Cera retorted, only to recieve an angry glare from Littlefoot.

"Well...umm, it kind of long story," said Petrie, "Me can explain later. But...please...no tell Mama?"

"Don't worry, Petrie," Littlefoot reassured, "We won't tell anyone...that is, as long as you're more careful next time."

"Well...me really hope so!" said Petrie, then let out a small sigh as he continued. "But me hope no one else see it, though. It too embarrassing!"

**Later that afternoon, out in the Big Water...**

Mo and the rest of his water kin were doing what they liked best: playing and having fun. Suddenly, Mo noticed a streak of yellow appearing in the water. Unfortunately, so did his now disappointed kin.

"_MOOOOOOOO!_" shouted the water kin all together in their usual dolphin-like language, glaring at Mo. "_We told you to do your business in the water, not out of it! We're ashamed!_"

"_But...Mo no do anything,_" Mo reassured. At first, no one believed him (and even thought of grounding him for a week), but when Mo did his best to explain what likely happened, they calmed down and let everything slide. Afterwards, they went on to have fun, acting as if nothing ever happened.

Suddenly, a test pattern appears, with a tone accompanying it.

* * *

We then cut to see that the story was presented at an auditorium in front of an audience. The test pattern is shown through a slideshow, which was operating through a camera. A nerdy-looking male teenager with short, brown hair and wearing a tuxedo walks onto the stage, holding a small remote. Pushing a button on the remote, he turns the camera off, then rolls the slideshow back up.

"Alright, well, ladies and gentlemen," said the teen, speaking through a small microphone, "I hope we've all learned a lesson from this one. Never drink too much water before or after breakfast...or any other meal for that matter. Do you all agree to that?"

He got no response except for the middle-sized audience staring at him dumbfoundedly.

"Well...this is awkward," said the teen after a short silence, "I may as well be going now. TTFN, ta-ta for now!" He then happily skipped off the stage.

For a minute, no one applauded or said a word. All the audience could do was sit in their seats, bewildered at what they have just seen. Then the audience slowly got out of their seats and headed for the door leading outside of the auditorium.

"You know," said a man, holding a mug filled with coffee and taking a sip out of it, "that kid has no future in store for him, and I'm sure he won't be getting one anytime soon!"

"You got that right!" said another man, and with that, they walked out of the auditorium along with everyone else, most of whom hoped to get bumped on the head and forget about tonight ASAP.

**THE END**


End file.
